Gedanken einer Mutter
by Vulpecula Blishwick
Summary: Es ist der Brief einer Mutter. Einer Mutter, die ihr Kind liebt. Einer Mutter, deren Familie viele Fehler begangen hat, dennoch steckt hinter jeder Handlung, sei sie objektiv noch so falsch immer eine Geschichte. Dies ist die Geschichte einer Mutter. Die Geschichte einer reinblütigen Frau- die Geschichte von Narzissa Malfoy.


p style="text-align: left;"emspan class="user_italic"Es ist einfach jemanden für das zu verurteilen was er ist und was er denkt. Die Gesellschaft hat uns verurteilt. Sie sagen die Denkweise der alten reinblütigen Familien sei falsch und rassistisch. Die Zauberer mögen vielleicht recht damit haben, diese Einstellung als rassistisch zu bezeichnen, aber sie verstehen uns nicht. Keiner versuchte herauszufinden, wieso wir so denken./span/embr /span id="bookmark-0" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-1" style="display: block;"/spanEine ältere Frau saß an einem Schreibtisch und legte ihre Feder beiseite. Ihr Blick hob sich von dem Pergament und glitt in die Ferne. Trotz des mittlerweile nicht mehr so jungen Alters, konnte man ihre einstige Schönheit noch immer deutlich erkennen. Sie besaß filigrane Gesichtszüge, stechend blaue Augen und lange blonde Haare. Diese Haare waren eine Seltenheit in ihrer Familie, ihre Schwestern und auch der Rest ihrer Familie besaß dunkle, teilweise pechschwarze /span id="bookmark-2" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-3" style="display: block;"/spanemspan class="user_italic"Es gab eine Zeit, da waren reinblütige Familien normal. Es gab viele von uns und nur wenige hielten sich in der Nähe von Muggeln auf. Wir waren etwas Besonderes. Etwas, das geschützt werden muss. Mein Name ist Narzissa Malfoy, ich bin eine geborene Black und Mitglied des ältesten und ehrwürdigen reinblütigen Hauses. Schon während unserer Kindheit wurde uns beigebracht, wieso wir etwas Besonderes sind und wieso wir Muggeln nicht trauen können./span/embr /span id="bookmark-4" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-5" style="display: block;"/spanErneut setzte die Frau ihre Feder ab und betrachtete die geschriebenen Worte. Sie seufzte und begann ihr Geschriebenes /span id="bookmark-6" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-7" style="display: block;"/spanemspan class="user_italic"Einst waren wir eine sehr große Familie. Es war zu der Zeit, als wir Zauberer uns noch nicht in der Vergessenheit und dem Schutz der Unwissenheit verstecken mussten. Zuerst war es auch kein Problem, dass jeder wusste, wer wir waren und was wir in der Lage waren zu machen. Doch irgendwann brach eine Zeit an, in denen die Muggel anfingen uns zu fürchten, zu beneiden und zu hassen. Wir mussten unsere Magie verschleiern. Wir mussten uns verstecken. Viele unserer Familienmitglieder und Freunde wurden von Muggeln angegriffen. Jeden Tag wurden wir von der Angst beherrscht, dass einer unserer Liebsten der nächste sein könnte. Das Vertrauen in andere sank rapide und auch in Hogwarts vertraute man nur noch seinen engsten Freunden. Die Angst umfasste irgendwann auch Magier, die aus Muggelfamilien stammen. Sie wurden anders erzogen als wir, lernten die Magie erst jetzt kennen. Wer von ihnen selbst eine Verfolgung fürchten musste, verriet andere, um sich selbst zu schützen. Keiner konnte sicher gehen, dass einige oder mehrere von ihnen nicht als Spione ihrer Familien tätig waren und uns an die Inquisition der Muggel ausliefern wollten. Wir, die Zauberer und Hexen, die eigentlich viel mächtiger waren, begannen die Muggel zu fürchten. Zu der damaligen Zeit vermag es einfacher gewesen sein, sich gegen die Waffen der Muggel zu behaupten, doch auch diese haben sich entwickelt. Schon als kleines Mädchen wurde mir von meinem Vater erklärt, wie gefährlich es sein kann, den falschen Menschen zu vertrauen. Die reinblütige Gesellschaft begann sich zu schützen und von anderen abzukapseln. Wir waren eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, die nur gleichgesinnten vertraute. Es war zu unserem eigenen Schutz./span/embr /span id="bookmark-8" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-9" style="display: block;"/spanDie Sonne neigte sich dem Horizont, doch Narzissa saß noch immer über ihrem Pergament. Die lodernden Flammen des Kamins erleuchteten den Raum und spendeten ein dämmerndes Licht. br /span id="bookmark-10" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-11" style="display: block;"/spanemspan class="user_italic"Es mag sein, dass diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen in der heutigen Zeit überholt sind. Dennoch hat sich über Generationen der Hass und die Angst vor den Muggeln in unserer Gemeinschaft gefestigt. Einige von uns haben sich mit Zauberern und Hexen aus Muggelfamilien eingelassen und wurden von der Gesellschaft und den Familien verstoßen. Eine dieser Hexen war meine eigene Schwester Andromeda. An Tagen, an denen ich in unserem alten Garten sitze, dort wo wir als kleine Mädchen Prinzessin gespielt haben, vermisse ich sie. Sie war, ebenso wie Bella meine große Schwester. Sie war für mich da, hat mich beschützt. Ich habe sie geliebt. Dennoch hat sie die Familie verlassen. Sie hat ein Schlammblut aus Hufflepuff geheiratet. Einem Mann, dem man von Natur aus nicht vertrauen konnte. Sie hat sich für ihn und gegen uns entschieden. Es war schmerzlich, aber wahrscheinlich richtig, dass unsere Eltern sie verstießen und sie vom Stammbaum entfernten. Sie taten es, um uns zu schü habe gehört, dass sie eine Tochter hatte. Meine Nichte habe ich nie kennengelernt./span/embr /span id="bookmark-12" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-13" style="display: block;"/spanNarzissa hob den Blick von dem Pergament und musterte die gegenüberliegende Tür. Sie hörte Schritte. Leise näherten sie sich. Plötzlich verstummten sie. Narzissa wusste, zu wem diese Schritte gehörten. Sie wartete auf das Öffnen der Tür, doch stattdessen vernahm sie nach einigen Momenten, wie sich die Schritte wieder entfernten. br /span id="bookmark-14" style="display: block;"/spanErneut seufzte sie. br /span id="bookmark-15" style="display: block;"/spanEs war Lucius, ihr Mann. br /span id="bookmark-16" style="display: block;"/spanSeit einiger Zeit sprachen sie kaum miteinander. Eigentlich gingen sie sich seit dem Tag, an dem es passiert aus dem Weg. Es war auch der Grund, warum sie nun hier saß und ihre Gedanken niederschrieb. Als sie sich sicher war, dass ihr Mann nicht zurückkehren würde, widmete sie sich erneut ihrem /span id="bookmark-17" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-18" style="display: block;"/spanemspan class="user_italic"Wir haben unseren Eltern immer vertraut, sie wollten schließlich nur unser Bestes. In den letzten Jahren habe ich viel gelernt und angefangen vieles zu hinterfragen. War alles richtig, was unsere Vorfahren taten? Waren unsere Handlungen richtig? Ich denke, dass es falsch war und ist, unschuldige Menschen ungeachtet ihrer Herkunft zu foltern und zu töten, doch verstehe ich den Antrieb und die Intention dieser Personen. Mein Mann selbst hat aktiv diese Taten vollführt, ich habe ihn dafür nie verurteilt und verurteile ihn bis heute nicht, auch wenn ich seine Ansichten nicht mehr teilen kann. Unsere Familien haben all das getan, um uns zu schützen. Sie taten es, um ihre Kinder in Sicherheit zu wissen. Aus dem gleichen Grund habe ich mich entschieden, mit diesen Traditionen zu brechen. Es gibt für niemanden von uns ein wichtigeres Gut, als unsere Kinder. Für unsere Kinder sind wir bereit alles zu tun und alles aufzugeben. Für meinen Sohn werde ich alles aufgeben. Ich werden meine Familie damit verraten, dessen bin ich mir bewusst, dennoch werde ich meinen Sohn nicht verstoßen. Lucius ist zutiefst enttäuscht von Draco. Er fragt sich, wann er anfing uns zu entgleiten. Wann er begann unsere Familie und die Traditionen zu hinterfragen. Heute mag eine andere Zeit sein. Heute mag unser Denken veraltet und überholt sein. Lucius wird ihm dennoch nicht verzeihen können. Doch nichts, keine Tradition, keine Familie, keine Gesellschaft bedeutet mit mehr als mein Kind. Draco wird nächsten Monat heiraten. Ein Mädchen geboren und aufgezogen von Muggeln und ich werde sie ebenso in der Familie willkommen heißen und sie akzeptieren, wie ich auch ihn immer als Familienmitglied lieben und ehren /span id="bookmark-19" style="display: block;"/spanMein Name ist Narzissa Malfoy und mein Sohn bedeutet mir mehr als jede Tradition./span/embr /span id="bookmark-20" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-21" style="display: block;"/spanErst spät in der Nacht legte die blonde Hexe ihre Feder beiseite. Sie war sich bewusst, dass das, was sie nun tun würde ihr komplettes Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde, dennoch war es für sie die einzige Möglichkeit ihren Sohn nicht völlig zu verlieren. br /span id="bookmark-22" style="display: block;"/spanUngefähr ein Jahr zuvor hatte Draco sie und ihren Mann über sein Vorhaben unterrichtet. Lucius tobte schrecklich und ließ sich nicht erweichen. Narzissa wusste, dass sie ihren Mann, die Liebe ihres Lebens nun verraten und ebenso enttäuschen würde, doch noch immer hoffte sie, dass er irgendwann Verständnis aufbringen konnte. br /span id="bookmark-23" style="display: block;"/spanMit einem weiteren Zauber rief sie ihren Uhu und sandte den Brief, zusammen mit einer kurzen Notiz, an den Tagespropheten. br /span id="bookmark-24" style="display: block;"/spanSie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. br /span id="bookmark-25" style="display: block;"/spanAb morgen würde sich alles ändern./p 


End file.
